


Bethlehem

by eiramew



Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Asylum
Genre: Drunk Sex, F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, probably going to hell for that one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiramew/pseuds/eiramew
Summary: What happened in Sister Jude's bedroom stays in Sister Jude's bedroom...





	1. Chapter 1

_Codes,_ _you_ _follow codes and break_ _them_    
_For a love_ _is_ _only_ _what_ _does_ _suit_ _you_ _most_    
_Hope, I_ _hope_ _and_ _pray_ _for love to_ _reign_    
_For love_ _is_ _what_ _I_ _give_ _through_ _my_ _own_ _codes_  

 _But_ _you_ _sin as_ _you_ _wish_  

 _Because_ _I'm_ _in Bethlehem_    
_I've_ _got_ _a_ _seat_ _in_ _heaven_    
_And_ _though_ _I'm_ _heaven_ _sent_    
_I can do as I_ _want_ _and_ _you_ _don't_ _have the right to_ _choose_ _._  

 _Declan_ _Mckenna_ _-_ _Bethelem_  

 

Sister Jude awoke with a little headache. Her body and soul were both exhausted from something she couldn't really put her finger on. With her eyes closed to protect them from the burning sunlight she was feeling on her skin, Judy tried to move away from her bed, but something prevented her from doing so.  
Jude reluctantly decided to open her eyelids. She lifted her head up from the pillow and some of her questions found themselves answered.  
A dozen of bottles of wine and other _decadent_ liquors were scattered between her desk and her bed, giving a strong hint of what direction her last evening had taken. She rubbed her eyes and turned her head to the left. She discovered Frank, the head of Briarcliff's security, laying by her side and lightly snoring. His left hand was casually resting between her legs, and she suddenly became aware that she wasn't wearing any clothes.  
Jude closed her eyes for a moment, trying to remember what happened during her last, drunken night. An arm tightened around her waist, and she was awake enough to know it couldn't have been Frank's. She turned to the other side of her bed and opened her eyes to discover in horror Monsignor Timothy Howard. He had an arm wrapped around her body while the other was under his head.  
Jude closed her eyes again and let her let her head fall back down on her pillow. Neither of them was awake at the moment, but she knew it could be a matter of minutes. Judy was impressed by the way they were all able to fit in her small bed.  
She wondered what to do. Which one to wake up first. She was also trying to recall the events of the night. She had some _graphic_ memories in her mind, but she wasn't sure if they were real or some old fantasies. The headache was beginning to fade away and Jude realised how good she was feeling inside. She hadn't shared her bed with male company for an eternity, and now, she was sharing it with two handsome men.  
After hesitating for a minute, she decided to wake Frank up. She draped her body with a bedsheet, squeezed his shoulder and whispered:

"Frank. It's Jude. Wake up."

The security guard yawned and rubbed his eyes, removing his hand from between her legs. He seemed to be in pain as well but as soon as he noticed Jude, he smiled.

"Good morning Sister."

She smiled back. At least he didn't run away.

"Good morning Frank. You'll never guess who's on the other side of the bed."

Frank stood on his elbow and glanced over her, then suddenly fell back on the pillow.

"Oh shit."

"Indeed!" 

She said, trying not to giggle.

"But more seriously Frank, do you have any memories from last night?"

He frowned, trying to focus as his head was still painful.

"All I remember is being a very happy man..."

"Frank!"

"Nah I'm serious Jude, I don't recall exactly what we've done, but I remember we enjoyed it. All of us."

The way he said _all of us_ made her shiver. Like if the entire asylum was gathered in her bedroom last night.

"What do we do about him?"

She asked, pointing at the Monsignor.

"Wait for him to wake up. What else can we do anyways?"

"Seriously Frank, is there really nothing you can remember?"

He scratched his head.

"I remember ... celebrating something I think. The three of us... And I remember... well I believe it's not that important..."

"No no, everything is important. Tell me Frank."

"I remember your body every curve of it. How soft your skin was. How sweet your mouth tasted like."

When he realised Jude was blushing, he apologised. 

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have said that."

"Don't be. It's... It's nice of you to say that."

They smiled at each other and rested their heads on the pillows, Jude putting her forehead against his bare shoulder. Frank's fingers were idly playing with her hair. 

They remained like this until they heard the Monsignor moving. Timothy woke up to two inquiring faces.

"Good morning Monsignor."

Both Jude and Frank said as one.

"Oh God... My head... What... what are we doing here? Why are we in a ... in a _bed?_ "

Jude pursed her lips.

"Actually Father, we were hoping you'd give us a rational explanation..."

They all sat up and Timothy realised we was fully nude except for a pair of underwear. His face turned so red that Jude couldn't contain herself anymore. It began with a light giggle but quickly escalated to a loud and franc laugh. Frank joined her and even the Monsignor had to laugh at his own embarrassment. When then finally got rid of the tension accumulated and their laughs began to fade away, Jude's head dropped on Timothy's shoulder. 

"I'm sorry Monsignor, I don't even know where to start..."

The delicate smell of her hair reached Timothy's nostrils and he suddenly saw flashes from his last night. He saw parts of Jude we wasn't supposed to be seeing. He remembered the sweet taste of her inner thighs. The man of God wished he didn't remember all that, but the other _man_ felt suddenly filled with pride.

"You okay Father?"

Frank asked, a bit puzzled by the way he had simply accepted the events without getting mad.

"Yes, I remember drinking a lot yesterday and I think I still have a lot of alcohol in my blood." 

"I think we all do."

Jude spoke from against his skin. Frank nodded in silent. 

"You know what we should do?"

She asked, and the only answer she got was two intrigued faces. She carried on:

"I think we should just all lie back until we're sure the alcohol is gone, then leave and pretend all of this was just a dream."

"Yeah, I guess that's something we should do."

Frank answered, and the Monsignor nodded, his chin resting now on Jude's head. The nun smiled and pushed Timothy back on the pillow with the tip of her head while her left hand brought Frank's arm around her waist. They remained in the same position for a while until the security guard poked Judy's hip softly.

"Jude, I have to ask you something..."

"Mmmm?"

"I know last night seems to have been a drunken night, but I sincerely hope I didn't...  _we_ didn't force you to do anything unpleasant..."

Jude turned around to face Frank. She cupped his chin with her free hand and smiled before putting a light kiss on his lips.

"No Frank. You didn't force me to do anything. Neither did you Timothy (She patted his thigh). Even if I don't remember all the details, I remember being... hum... _fulfilled._ "

"Are you sure? I'd never forgive myself if -"

"Frank. I'm telling you I've enjoyed it. To be fair, I haven't felt so at peace in such a long time."

She was smiling, and the security guard could see she was telling the truth. Timothy wrapped an arm around Jude's waist. 

"Can I just... add something?"

He asked. For a second, they realised he was still awake. Judy's head brushed against his chest.

"I'm not sure I want this to be a dream... I'd rather keep this as a _memory_."

The delicious smell of Jude's hair was floating around his nose against. He knew nuns weren't allowed to wear any kind of extravagant beauty products, but it seemed like Sister Jude made a little exception. If his request sounded odd at first, she couldn't help her smile as she felt a comfortable kind pride settling in her heart. 

"Well... I'm honoured Father."

Timothy didn't know what to answer, so he simply put a light kiss on her cheekbone. Frank decided to help him out, so he kissed the other side of her face. Judy laughed, barely hiding the happiness she was feeling, lying between two adorable men. 

Timothy and Frank fell asleep almost together, but Jude needed more time. She was still dazzled by the delighting combination of being loved, wanted and craved by two men of different types and tastes, and to be honest, she was certainly not going to get over it.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to write the 'prequel' to Bethelehem. I first thought of posting it as a new work, but I changed my mind and uploaded it as chapter II. I know it's a bit messy but I hope you won't mind that much :)

"Okay! Okay! My turn, since you're both terrible at this game!"

Jude chanted as she grabbed the bottle of whisky and filled her glass in one go.

"I only got one chance and you're on your fourth round already!"

Frank protested, trying to snap the bottle from her hands. Jude let go of the whisky and smiled.

"You two should team up against me, maybe you'll score more points."

She said with a victorious smirk on her lips.

"Oh, very funny Sister! And are you suggesting we should share the same glass as well?"

The nun laughed, putting a hand on her veil as she felt it sliding along her hair. 

"I'm not a very good drinker."

Timothy admitted with a shy smile.

"And one bonus point for your honesty."

Jude replied, filling his glass.

"So, my turn."

She sat back and crossed her legs, not bothering to rearrange her habit as the fabric uncovered half of her bare leg.

"First one, I got married when I was nineteen. Second one, I've had five car crashes in my life. And third one, I grew up with no father."

Frank looked at the Monsignor, who seemed as puzzled as himself. 

"I would definitely believe the second one."

The security guard said with an amused grin on his lips. Jude responded by kicking his knee under the table. Timothy was playing with his glass.

"I think, judging by your mental strength and your ability to adapt, that you spent a lot of time alone when you were younger. This probably means your mother was working for two in order to provide enough money."

Jude didn't say anything, now focused on Timothy's words.

"Okay, so if I trust Frank's judgement, I have to call the first one a lie. Nineteen seems to be a very young age for getting married anyway."

Jude took a sip of her whisky and pushed the bottle towards him.

"I'm actually impressed, I must say. You're right, but I actually got married at eighteen."

"Jesus!"

"Language, Frank!"

Jude scolded with a smile. He grinned poured the Monsignor another whisky. Timothy took a long sip and swallowed hard, trying not to wince. As he felt two pairs of inquiring eyes studying him, he put the glass back on the table and leant back on his chair.

"Mmmmm... First one, I know how to play the guitar. Second one, I think religious cantatas are incredibly boring. And third one..." He said, not quite sure of what to say. "I had to break up with a girl in order to become a priest after my seminary."

Jude pursed her lips and quickly glanced at Frank, who was already watching her. She smiled.

"Well, I believe religious music is pretty dull for someone who plays the guitar. I'm sorry Timothy but the girlfriend has to go."

The Monsignor emptied his glass in one sip.

"Religious songs are painful to listen to, but I actually have no idea how to play the guitar. I'm sorry Jude, but it seems that you guessed wrong this time."

The nun let out a soft laugh and leant over the table, giving Timothy a predatory smile.

"I'm intrigued now, Father..."

Frank grabbed the bottle and held it in front of him.

"Okay, my turn now. One, I'm actually a great cook. Two, I'm a terrible dancer. Three, mmm... my favourite colour is black."

"Well, looks like you came to the right place!"

She joked, pulling on her black habit. 

"But something tells me you're not as bad as you pretend to be when it comes to dancing. You have good legs and you're far from clumsy. Plus the way you handle some of our most reluctant patients makes me believe you're actually very good at it."

Frank nodded silently, impressed by the quickness of Jude's deduction despite her intoxicated mind. 

"My mother taught me everything. But I have to say Jude, I didn't know you were watching my legs all this time!"

She blushed and licked her lips, the alcohol beginning to burn the corners of her mouth.

"I have an eye for detail, gentlemen. Anyway, my turn."

"So, first one, I used to sing for a living. Second one, I married a soldier, and third one..." She took a long sip of whisky and wiped her burning mouth. "The only souvenir I have from my previous life is the red piece of lingerie I'm wearing right now..."

The two men remained silent and for a second, she wondered if she had been too far in her drunken haze. Timothy was avoiding her eyes but Frank had a intrigued smile on his lips. 

"Well?"

She teased, waiting for their answer.

"F... first one?"

Timothy managed to say despite the sudden dryness of his throat. Jude shook her head and stood up before walking toward them, taking her time.

"Try again."

"So you were a singer eh?"

Frank added, trying to ease the odd tension beginning to rise between them.

"Yes I was."

Jude said as she settled herself on the edge of the table. She leant back to grab her glass, and as she lifted a leg to steady herself in the process, Timothy caught a quick glimpse of red fabric. He swallowed hard.

"Second one."

Jude smiled and pushed the bottle towards him. 

"Correct. Your turn, Timothy."

The priest sat back a little to pour himself a drink. Jude's inebriety and proximity had awaken in him sensations he thought he would never encounter in his whole life ever again. He didn't know if it was because of the alcohol, because of the old memories he had brought back, or simply the combination of both.

"Okay..." He said, trying to choose the right words. He felt like their little game had taken an unexpected turn, that now the question itself mattered more than the answer.

"First, I was born and raised in a farm. Second, I read a lot of poetry. Third, red is my favourite colour."

"Oh oh..."

Frank laughed while Jude simply smiled and remained silent. The guard looked at her.

"Well Jude? Watcha think?"

"I think... I think you're not much of a farmer's son, Timothy. I think you wouldn't be a priest today if you were. I'm gonna call the first one a lie."

He smiled and opened the bottle to fill her glass.

"Well done Sister."

She smirked. 

"So you  _do_ like red hun?"

Timothy bit his lips and nodded before turning to the security guard.

"Your turn Frank, I believe."

"Yeah" He said, watching Timothy pouring Jude another drink. "First, I have two sisters, one older and one younger than me. Second, I fought in France during World War I. Third, I accepted this job in Briarcliff all because of Jude."

The nun laughed and cocked her head backwards, letting her veil fall on the table. Timothy jumped as she shook her head to free the tangled curls.

"Sister ..."

"Come on Timothy! It's just hair."

She smiled innocently before turning back to Frank.

"Second one because your French is horrendous and you butcher every single syllable of it."

The guard laughed and opened his arms, defeated.

"You didn't have to say it out loud!"

Jude slid from the table and went to sit on one of his knee. 

"Well I'm sorry about that."

She said, kindly pinching his cheek. 

The alcohol helping, none of them felt like they were doing something wrong, not even Timothy.

He was simply smiling at them, too inebriated to protest or even to feel remotely concerned by their sudden proximity. Jude patted Frank's shoulder and tilted her head.

"Still, I'm glad I was  _this_ charming back then! Otherwise we wouldn't have you with us now!"

"You're still charming now."

The guard said with a boyish smile, making Jude giggle and give him a peck on the cheek. Timothy smiled again, and as his eyes met Jude's, the nun caught the little sparkle shyly shining in his eyes. She stood up and leant over him to kiss his cheek.

"One for you too, I don't want my boys to get jealous!"

"Jude...?"

"Everything's fine Timothy."

She said, sitting back on Frank's lap.

"My turn now... mmmm.... First, it's not the first evening I'm spending with two handsome men..."

The priest swallowed hard and looked at Frank. The security guard was smiling at him and for a second, Timothy was certain Frank's hands had tightened on Jude's waist.

"What... what does this mean?"

"It can mean a lot of things."

Jude simply nodded and leant back against Frank's chest, offering her neck. 

Maybe it was the alcohol after all, or the gorgeous woman firmly pressed against his body, but the guard couldn't help himself. He began to kiss her pale neck, his hands settling firmly on her hips. Jude moaned lightly and tilted her head to give him a better access. 

In front of them, Timothy had froze. 

At first, Jude thought he was going to say something or to leave, but he regained his composure and gave them a tender smile. Jude unbuttoned her habit and stood up to let it drop on the floor. Timothy's eyes widened at the sight of the red négligé, but when Jude offered her hand, he smiled again and took it without hesitation. She sat back on Frank's lap and put Timothy's hand on her knee.

"If you don't feel like... you know..."

The nun began, unsure of what words to use. Frank looked at him over Jude's shoulder and nodded. 

Surprisingly, Timothy didn't pull away. Quite the contrary actually. He starred intensely at Jude and got down on his knees, gently stroking her thighs. She let out a sharp breath and cupped his face before he could reach her stomach with his lips. 

"Are you sure this is what you want Timothy?"

Jude asked, her lips only a few inches away from his.

"Yes..." He breathed into her mouth, sending shivers through her spine. "Show me..."

She captured his lips with hers while her hand travel behind to press Frank's mouth against her neck. The three of them moaned and Jude began to feel Frank's body reacting to her presence. She smiled to herself and patted his leg, promising she would take care of him in a minute. The guard understood, entirely willing to let Timothy enjoy his first time. He lifted his knees and pulled down Jude's knickers while she kept kissing the Monsignor, and as she felt the soft silk sliding along her legs, she pulled back and cupped Timothy's face again, purposefully licking her lips for him. 

What she saw in his eyes was pure desire. Pure  _lust_. But the delicate hint of innocence gently taming the fire of his eyes also erased all sensation of sin, both his and  Jude's.  

Underneath her, Frank was having a hard time controlling himself. The involuntary thrusts of his hips betrayed him even of he didn't want to show his impatience. Fully aware of the predicament she had put him into, Jude mischievously rubbed herself against his lap while Timothy was kissing her knees her inner thighs. The guard's fingers dug hard into Jude's hips.

"Do this one more time and I swear I-"

"Oh" Jude said, as she rubbed herself even harder against his hard-on. " _This?_ "

Frank grunted loudly and she giggled.

"Okay that's it!"

He exclaimed and stood up, grabbing Jude's waist before pinning her in the table. His hands travelled quickly under her red slip and pushed it around her hips. Jude moaned as he pressed his mouth against her cunt. Her hand travelled fast to Timothy's belt and she couldn't help smiling as her fingers encountered the stiffness under the stretched fabric of his pants. She traced the outline of his crotch with a single finger and heard him swallow hard. Between her legs, Frank was mercilessly eating her out. Jude knew she couldn't just unzip Timothy's pants and stroke him once or twice before taking him inside her mouth. Instead, she opted for another approached; she grabbed his hand and gently guided it on her breast. The sharp breath he took instantly betrayed his agony as Jude arched her back to press herself against his palm.

It didn't take long before Jude's hand undid Timothy's belt and plunged into his pants, teasing and caressing his cock. She could see on his face that he was in pain, though it wasn't the kind of pain the priest was used to. He was going through a lot of different sensations at the same time and his intoxicated mind couldn't quite figure out what to think of it. Her hand still around Timothy's cock, Jude rose her head and looked down at Frank, who moved back from between her legs. She sat up on the table and winked at Frank between turning to Timothy. 

"I think somebody's ready..."

She pushed Timothy further on the table, making sure she had enough space to kneel, then turned her body completely toward him and propped herself onto his lap. The nun lifted her face up and waited for him to give her a sign of his consent. Timothy took a deep breath and kissed her with passion. Jude's hands travelled downward to find his erection trapped between their two bodies. She broke the kiss and looked at Frank with a hungry smile on her lips. 

"Off with your clothes, Frank." 

Jude commanded. She rose a few inches up, positioned herself exactly where she wanted and slowly dropped down on Timothy's lap. She felt his hands grab her waist as he tried to restrain his hips from immediately thrusting up inside of her. 

"How does that feel, Monsignor?"

"Gggg...good... very good."

Jude smiled and began to rise and fall, gradually increasing her pace. 

But after several minutes, she knew she desired more. Her cunt was throbbing between her legs where Timothy's length was fully buried. 

"I know what I want, if you’re both… ready."

Frank starred intensely at her and smiled. 

"Tell us. We would do anything for you Jude."

 She looked at the Monsignor who was nodding, waiting for her to speak again.

"I want you both inside of me."

Jude heard them both distinctively swallowing hard. She leant further onto Timothy's chest, making him rest on his elbows, and arched her back before flipping her hair over her shoulder and giving the guard a challenging look. 

"Whenever you want to join us, Frank."

He moved behind her and began to kiss her neck while his fingers travelled from her waist to her rear. Jude held her breath when she felt a wet finger slide in, gently massaging her to make sure she was at ease. The nun moaned softly and grabbed his other hand to bring it on her waist while Timothy rose shyly to cup her breasts. She gave him an encouraging look before she leant onto his chest and placed both hands on his shoulders, nails already digging in his flesh from the instinctive knowledge of what was to come. She lowered her lips to kiss him and rubbed herself against his lap. 

Still between her legs, Frank's fingers were teasing her, and when they moved slightly downward, the guard let out a content moan. 

"Jesus Jude, you’re drenched! You really want this, don’t ya?

She could only moan her assent inside the priest's mouth, but her answer sounded clearly enough to Frank. He grasped her hips, positioned her parallel to Timothy's body and then pressed her down as he slowly guided himself into her.

Jude's head collapsed against the Monsignor's neck and bit his warm skin, muffling a loud moan.  

"Oh God, yes..."

The thought that it felt incredibly good and that they should have tried this way before briefly occupied her mind before Timothy started arching up again, shallowly thrusting into her. She rocked her hips, and as she felt her inner muscles adjusting to him, she sat up and began to move faster. Below her, the priest was panting, eyes and mouth wide open as if his intoxicated mind couldn't quite believe he was there. 

Frank pressed his hands on her waist, bending her over until her breasts squashed against Timothy's chest again. She felt two fingers slide to where her cunt was gradually tightening around Timothy's cock. When they pressed in, Jude buried her face in his neck and noticed how shaky he was.

"Don't... Don't come yet Monsignor..."

Timothy mumbled something quite intelligible though Jude was certain that she heard the word  _release._

"If you can hold on, it will feel even better..." 

She promised.

Behind her, Frank had increased his pace and was now nibbling and kissing the sensitive skin of her neck. Jude moaned, her voice oddly deeper than usual. They both moaned as one in response, and then all Jude could do was feel. 

Together, they achieved a steady and harmonious rhythm; Frank sliding out, Timothy in, both caressing her skin, their breaths quick and hoarse against her neck and face. Her world narrowed to where the three of them connected. Everything was throbbing and pulsing, slick, wet and hot. 

Jude felt Timothy break first, coming deep inside as his hands grabbed hold of her shoulders and squeezed hard. She gave a last, consistent thrust of her hips before screaming and collapsing on the Monsignor's chest, her whole body shaking with the last seconds of her orgasm. She was too dazzled by her own pleasure to hear Frank coming as well, but she knew he was done when she felt his forehead resting against her back. 

They remained in the same position for a moment that none of them could put a time on, simply trying to catch their breaths and slow their heart down. After a while though still heavily intoxicated, they managed to stand up, stagger their way to Jude's bed and tumble on it as one, falling asleep in less than a minute. 

  
 

The high-pitched song of the early birds woke Sister Jude up from her deep sleep, and she quickly felt the first signs of a migraine settling around her forehead. 

 


End file.
